


Movie Night

by icandrawamoth



Series: Lonely Prompts Week, March 2017 [9]
Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Banter, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor, Light-Hearted, Movie Night, Roommates, ahh these kids are so different and innocent in this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “Did I miss the good part?” Sally asks as she plops down on the couch between her roommates with a newly refilled giant bowl of popcorn.“Nope,” Aidan answers sardonically. “The blood and gore you've told us you love so much is still to come.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For comment_fic prompt "Any, any, all human AU."

“Did I miss the good part?” Sally asks as she plops down on the couch between her roommates with a newly refilled giant bowl of popcorn.

“Nope,” Aidan answers sardonically. “The blood and gore you've told us you love so much is still to come.”

“Oh goody!” Sally huddles back into her spot, stuffing a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

On her other side, Josh grimaces at the screen. “Werewolves,” he says with a shudder. “I don't understand why anyone likes the idea, even in fiction. Can you imagine how terrible that would be, having a wild killer animal inside you that you can't control?”

Sally rolls her eyes and tosses a piece of popcorn at him. “Can it, Josh. Werewolves aren't real, so stop your philosophizing.”

Josh pouts good-naturedly. “There's nothing wrong with analyzing-” he begins to mumble but is cut off by a sudden action scene. The werewolf onscreen lashes out at the villain, tearing him limb from limb.

“Yes!” Sally cries, nearly upsetting the bowl of popcorn in her joy at her favorite scene.

“Oh my god,” Aidan groans, averting his gaze. “Is that amount of blood truly necessary?”

Josh has his head cocked to one side, studying the screen, looking slightly green. “It's like they just hired someone to go in there with a paintball gun and spray everything...”

“Will you two just shut up already?” Sally demands. “I swear I never talk this much when one of you gets to pick the movie.”

“We don't pick...gruesome, scary stuff,” Josh observes.

“I shouldn't have to look away from a good roommate bonding movie,” Aidan agrees.

Sally just groans loudly. “ _Ugh,_ you guys can put on another Disney movie _next_ week. Now pipe down and watch the rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> (That paintball gun comment is a lowkey shoutout to my brother and I quipping about Supernatural's blood use, at least what it was like back when we used to watch it. ;)


End file.
